It not what you see
by leaf-blossom
Summary: This is my first fanfiction please try to be nice. Recaps: Hinata was not actually weak she is really strong but she hides her power but then Neji find out about her H


I don't own Naruto

This story morals does not relatethat much to Naruto

This is my first fanfiction please try to be nice. Recaps: Hinata was not actually weak she is really strong but she hides her power but one Negi find out about her and has second thought about her H&N

_**It not what you see**_

"Get up Hinata!" Her father yelled.

This is a normal routine every day near lunch she trains with her father. She trains as a weak girl, but she really what she not. She does this because she does not want to be the clan leader for many reasons. But every day 2 hours before dawn. Hinata wakes up and goes too a far away lake where no one goes and train to her fullest. Only her sensei knows about what she can really can do.

But her sensei tries and tries to tell to let people know she not weak but she refuses.

Hinata not really shy or in love with Naruto it all just an act

&&

Hinata woke up that day in a really crappie mood, all grouchy does not care about anything but to just get this day over with.

Instead of her normal routine for her training was running late because Hinata got up late. Yesterday she got back late from a mission, and it didn't go so well. When she got up she had a terrible head ach and her body hurts like crap.

So her schedule was running late.

When she to her training area was an hour after dawn.

She blow off her steam by kicking and punching the trees down, to her surprise some one was watching

&&

Hyuga, Negi was walking around the forest looking somewhere to train because all the training area busses (An: stupid I know but go long with it).

Then he heard something real load of west of him. So he went to check it out and two his surprise he saw a figure kicking and punching the trees.

Then the figure senses someone was watching and took off. Negi really want to know who this person was and ran after the person, fast.

&&

Hinata found out someone was watching her and found out it was Negi

"Fuck" she said and fled so fast, because someone acutely saw her training with some of her real power and it was Negi.

&&

Negi caught up with the person with all his speed as he caught the person arm and turn the person around and pin the person to the tree.

Normal Povs

"HINATA!"

"Yah it is, don't wear it out Negi"

Hinata was sink doing the nice act.

"You can be Hinata"

"Why not"

"Hinata does not have long hair and does not wear what you're wearing" – Hinata was wearing a white tank top and black basketball shorts.

"And Hinata is"

Hinata cut off Negi and said "weak, nice, and shy"

"Yah"

"Well it was all just an act so I don't have too the clan leader"

"Well Negi the Hinata every one know to be weak and can't beat anyone in a fight was fake"

"What since when"

"Since I was three years old"

"Why" "I told you I don't want to be the clan leader"

"Why throw"

'I have my reasons Negi

Then Hinata leans in and whisper in a sexy voice and said "then why don't we have a spar tomorrow at midnight, if you don't believe me"

"Fine"

Then Hinata left and blew a kiss.

Negi could not believe Hinata the weak and shy girl he learn to love – since they were children they were close they did every thing together never relies it till after the chunin exams – was cold

All day he was thinking about her

&&

It nearly midnight both of them was at the lake ready to fight

Hinata charge him first then when she near him she quickly disappear behind him then attack with her soft fist.

Negi was shocked and hurt, Hinata actually able to hurt him.

Then she did a sidekick at his legs but he doge it.

They were fighting forever when Negi was about to do his 64 strikes (is that what they call it) but Hinata doge each one. Negi was more shocked no one has ever doge it before, and then Hinata did her special attack that made Negi fly across the lake.

Negi had about enough of it. Then out of nowhere he kick Hinata to the tree and pin her. Then he leans in and said in a sexy voice and said, "how about we end this" and then he started to kiss her neck then started on her lip with so much passion.

Hinata was shocked that have Negi the opportunity to slid his tong in. she could not believe what happening but after she stated to kiss him back too, but Negi pull away and said "I love you Hinata" then started to kiss her more after awhile then Hinata push him a little just too see his eyes and said "really"

"Yah I love you Hinata"

I love you too she said as they kiss there awhile then they lay there in each other arm that and looking at the stars

_**The End**_

yah I finsh my first story please be nice R&R


End file.
